1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system and method for ensuring proper communication between two electronic devices in wireless communication.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices are capable of communicating with one another either via a wire or wireless link. For instance, a control device or programmer may be employed to control the operation of another electronic device. If multiple electronic devices subject to being programmed by the control device are within communication range of one another then the control signals may undesirably and unintentionally regulate the operations of a non-targeted or unintended electronic device rather than a targeted electronic device whose operations are intended to be controlled.
By way of illustrative example, an external control device disposed outside the body may be used to control operations of an implantable medical device. When two or more medical devices are implanted in a patient and each is within the specified vicinity for proper communication with the control device, the programming signal transmitted from the control device may be undesirably received by a non-targeted implantable medical device thereby potentially causing an unwanted change in its operation. This is particularly problematic when the non-targeted device is used to control a life sustaining activity, such as a pacemaker or defibrillator.
It is therefore desirable to develop an improved apparatus and system for restricting proper regulation by the control unit of only the functionality of the targeted device whose operations are intended to be programmed and no adverse regulation of functionality with respect to any other non-targeted device.